


Clean

by Lezziemates



Category: clexa - Fandom, the100
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lezziemates/pseuds/Lezziemates
Summary: "Do you ever just want to like platonically take a bath with someone? Like I don't want to fuck, I just want someone to wash my hair, and to talk to."Clarke and Lexa are roommates and the best of friends. They put this new friendship to the test when they decide to take a bath together. The bathtub becomes their safe place, where they know they can share everything. Pretty soon this has them growing closer and closer, until they won't even bathe without each other anymore.





	1. This Is Platonic Right?

Clarke and Lexa were sitting on the couch watching a movie, when Clarke suddenly had an idea. "Do you ever just want to like platonically take a bath with someone? Like I don't want to fuck, I just want someone to wash my hair, and to talk to."  
Lexa was surprised for a second because 'that was so random', but the more she thought about it the better it sounded. "Oh my god that actually sounds kind of amazing. Do you want to- would you want to try it...?" Lexa asked.  
"Like right now?" Clarke is slightly shocked when her roommate nods and gets up off the couch. She hadn't expected anyone to actually do it with her, but oddly wasn't surprised that Lexa would be the one to agree to it. "Okay! Umm some ground rules; no touching..." gestures in between legs. "...here without permission. Anywhere else is fine though. Anything you want to add?"  
"Nope that sounds good." They both head towards the bathroom.  
Turning on the tub Clarke turns to Lexa and asks, "what kind of bubble bath do you want?"  
"Ooh the peppermint one!" She says excitedly. They both start to undress as the tub fills up. There's an awkward pause before they both burst into giggles. Clarke and Lexa both try to get in at the same time, causing Clarke to slip, but Lexa catches her before she can fall, she lets Clarke sit down first. She slides down into the water and under the swirling bubbles. Lexa soon followes suit and sits, knees pulled up facing Clarke, her back to the faucet.  
There's a few seconds of fidgeting before they finally make eye contact. The first few minutes they don't talk much but then Lexa finally broke the silence. "Ohh hey, I wanted to ask you if you were going to that party on Friday?"  
"The one at Murphy's? Yeah. Want to go together?" Clarke asked  
"Definitely." Lexa replied. And that was all it took. Soon they were talking about everything from what to wear to the party, to all of the latest gossip.


	2. The Tattoo On Your Back

"Hey Lex?" Clarke asked tentatively. "I'm gonna have a bath... do you- um, would you want to join?"  
"Okay sure." Lexa said with a shrug, as if Clarke had asked if she could order takeout. Clarke took a deep breath as Lexa headed to the bathroom, she was so relieved that Lexa didn't think she was weird for this. Lexa was already in the tub when Clarke walked in. She was sitting with an arm wrapped around her legs and her head rested on her knees. From the doorway Clarke could see the full expanse of Lexa's back tattoo. It was a deep black with beautiful lines and various sized circles tracing her spine. Clarke had seen glimpses of the tattoo before, but she had never seen the full image, and had never asked what it meant. Clarke finished undressing and got in the tub behind Lexa. She reached out and gently put a hand on Lexa's back, right at the top of the tattoo. "Hey," she said softly. "What does this mean?" Clarke asked as she traced her finger down the length of the tattoo. Lexa was quite for a minute, and Clarke was about to apologize for asking when Lexa said, "It's for my parents, a tribute to them and everyone else I've loved who has died."   
"It's beautiful." Lexa didn't say anything else and Clarke didn't want to push her, so she let it drop.


	3. Interrupted

"You know if someone walked in here right now they'd totally think we were fucking." Lexa observed while she and Clarke were in the bathtub one night. "Oh my god Lexa!" Clarke scolds, but she's laughing so hard that she's far from serious. Suddenly there's a knock at the door. Both girls look at each other, wide-eyed and panicked.   
"Just don't say anything they'll go away." Lexa stage whispers.   
Suddenly there's a faint muffled voice. "Lexi? Are you here?" Someone calls and opens the front door.   
"Crap! It's Anya!" Lexa exclaims quietly.   
"What does she have a key or something?" Clarke asks, confused.   
"No we just never lock the goddamn  door!" Lexa exclaims in a whisper. Clarke is trying not to laugh but she can't help it. A small giggle escapes and Lexa clamps a hand over her mouth.   
"Shh! She'll hear you!" Lexa whispers unable to keep her own laugh from her voice. Clarke is nearly shaking with laughter as Lexa gets out of the tub and grabs a towel and a robe.   
"Hellllo," Anya calls. "I can totally hear you so if you don't get your little butt out here commander-!"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming hold on!" Lexa yells putting on her robe.   
"Commander?" Clarke whispers, and raises her eyebrows in question.   
Lexa just glares at her. "Don't make a sound." She says pointing her finger at Clarke and backing towards the door.   
"Whatever you say commander." Clarke whispered teasingly.   
Lexa's jaw tightens. 'I'm so going to murder Anya.' Lexa thought as she opened the door. "What do you want woman?!" Lexa pretends to yell at Anya, who has already made herself comfortable on the couch and is eating a cookie.   
"Well I have a date tonight and I wanted to know if I could borrow that red top of yours that I like..?" Anya asked.   
"The one with the-?"   
"Yes!" Anya said, knowing that they both knew exactly which shirt she was talking about.   
"Okay," Lexa said heading back towards her room. After a little rummaging through her closet she found the top, and threw it towards Anya who was leaning against the doorframe.   
"Thanks," she said sarcastically. "Can I change in your bathroom?"  
"No!" Lexa exclaimed a little too quickly.   
Anya cocked an eyebrow. "Why? Got somebody in there Commander?" Anya teased, and playfully jabbed Lexa in the side.   
Lexa sighed. "I don't have anyone- you know what?" Lexa said cutting herself off mid sentence. "Change in the middle of the goddamned apartment for all I care!"   
"Whoa. Lex are you okay?" Anya asked concerned at her sudden outburst.   
"No, I'm not feeling good," Lexa lied. "I just want to get back into my warm bath." She pouted and held her stomach for emphasis.   
"Ohh hon, do you want me to stay or get you anything?" Anya asked touching her hand to Lexa's forehead and then pulling her in for a hug. As crazy as Anya could be, she had always been like a mother, or a very over protective older sister when Lexa needed her.   
"No I'll be fine," she sighed. "Clarke's out getting some medicine and things, she should be back soon."   
"Okay..." Anya said hesitantly. "Call me if you need anything." She tucked a dripping pice of hair behind Lexa's ear, and Lexa nodded. "I'll see you later. Hope you feel better." Anya left Lexa's room and headed towards the front door.   
"Thanks Anya." Lexa called as Anya opened the door and let herself out. Once the door was closed behind Anya Lexa practically sprinted towards the bathroom. She threw open the door and nearly screamed. Clarke was blue..? It took her a second to register that it was a face mask and that Clarke hadn't turned into a smurf. Clarke started laughing at the startled Lexa. Lexa was laughing too as she took of her robe and got back into the tub. "Oh my god. I can't believe that happened!"  
Lexa groaned with her head in her hands.   
"You have to admit, it was kinda funny." Clarke said.   
Lexa groaned. "Did you hear all that?"  
"Mmm hmm" Clarke hummed nodding her head and smiling.   
"Idiots! We're idiots!" Lexa exclaimed. Clarke tilted her head confused at Lexa's outburst. "Why didn't we both get out and say we were doing face masks?!"   
Clarke couldn't contain her laughter. "Because you said that thing about us fucking!" Exclaimed Clarke, who was nearly in tears at this point. Lexa couldn't help but join in. The whole situation was ridiculous. The girls were in hysterics by this point, and were leaning against each other so they wouldn't slip.   
"Ahhg! Oh god it burns!" Clarke exlaimed suddenly. She started rubbing at her eyes. "It's in my eyes! Fuck!"   
"Ohh," Lexa reached for a washcloth. "Hold still," she said to Clarke who was trying to splash water at her eyes. Clarke lifted her head up, eyes squinted, and Lexa reaching out a hand to steady her, started wiping the face mask off of Clarke. She rinsed the cloth quickly, and continued wiping Clarke's face until the area around her eyes was clear. "There," Lexa said, but Clarke still had her eyes shut tight. Lexa dunked the cloth under water, then squeezed it out over Clarke's closed eyes, then gently pressed the cloth against each of them.   
When she was done Clarke finally opened her eyes, and blinked a few times. "Thanks." Clarke said not looking up at Lexa, instead studying the swirling bubbles on top of the water.   
"Do you want me to wipe the rest off too?" Lexa asked lifting Clarke's chin back up.   
"Please." Clarke said with a watery smile. Lexa picked up the washcloth and gently began removing the last of the face mask. They finished the rest of their bath in relative silence, with the exception of Clarke's occasional outbursts of laughter at the ridiculousness of the situation.


	4. Talk To Me

Lexa was in her room curled up in a ball, staring at the ceiling like she had been for the past hour. She was tired but not tired enough to sleep. She didn't feel like reading or doing anything on her phone. All she wanted was for everything to just stop. For the world, or herself really, to just stop existing. Lexa heard the door opening but didn't move. Normally when she got into a mood like this she'd internalize it and put on a face for the people around her, but it was Clarke, and she just couldn't be bothered tonight.  
"Lexa?" Clarke called softly. "Are you feeling okay?" When Lexa didn't answer Clarke came further into the room and towards her bed. "What's wrong?" Clarke tried again, once she had reached Lexa. Lexa just shook her head, she really did not feel like talking right now. "Hey, you didn't eat anything at supper. Are you hungry? Do you want something now?"  
'I'm not hungry right now.' Lexa said in her head, but tried to convey it to Clarke through only a groan, and a determined look.  
"I can make you some soup? Or a grilled cheese?" Clarke said, clearly not understanding Lexa's attempt at communication.  
'I'm not hungry right now.' Lexa tried again, making the same sound as before. 'Why can't people just read minds?' She thought to herself. Sure it would just be easier to tell Clarke what she wanted, but she just couldn't.  
"Okay clearly you don't feel like talking right now." Clarke said. Lexa nearly sighed in relief she was getting it. "Are you mad at me or something?" Clarke asked. Lexa shook her head no. She could never be mad at Clarke.  
"Okay good. So you just don't feel like talking right now?" Lexa just nodded.  
"Okay. Do you want me to leave you alone? Or do you think you could try texting me instead of talking?" How Lexa had never thought of texting before was astounding! It would be just like Clarke really could read her mind. Lexa pulled out her phone and started typing.  
I'm not hungry right now  
Clarke looked up from her phone at Lexa. "Do you want me to text, or can I reply verbally?"  
You can talk  
"Okay, should I be worried about you right now? Are you going to be okay?" Clarke asked concerned for her roommate.  
I'm fine.  
I just get like this sometimes. Where I just want everything to stop. and I don't feel like doing anything not talking, not sleeping, and sometimes not even eating.  
I'll be fine by tomorrow though, probably even later tonight. Sometimes I just don't feel like dealing with the world.  
"Does this happen a lot?" Clarke asked aloud.  
Lexa shrugged her shoulders and nodded in a so-so motion.  
"Why haven't I noticed?" Clarke said mostly to herself.  
Usually I put on a face. I internalize it so no one can tell.  
Anya and I never really did big feelings, and I never really had friends close enough to care...  
"But now you have me." Clarke smiled sadly. "I will always care Lexa. You can always tell me anything."  
I know. That's why I l  
That's why you're you.  
I don't feel like I have to wear a mask around you.  
Clarke smiled shyly up at Lexa. "Do you want to have a bath tonight or should we skip it?"  
Well I don't want to do anything... but I do need a bath.  
"Okay lets go. I'll make you soup after." Clarke promised. Lexa let herself be pulled off her bed and towards the bathroom. She was exhausted from pouring all her feelings out to Clarke, even if she hadn't spoken a word. Clarke had filled the tub, and was helping Lexa in. Lexa sat down with her knees pulled up and was just staring, her mind almost completely blank. She barley registered Clarke washing beside her until she was lowering Lexa down to rinse her hair. Once she was sitting up again Clarke squirted some shampoo into Lexa's hand. Lexa slowly started rubbing the shampoo sloppily into her hair. Lexa's arms fell back to the water in defeat. She had barely even managed to cover half of her head.  
"Do you want me to do it?" Clarke asked gently.  
Lexa just looked up at Clarke and let out a small noise that meant 'please'. Clarke picked up the shampoo bottle and squeezed some more into her own hands. She lathered it evenly though Lexa's hair, then helped her lean back to rinse it all out. She repeated the same process again with conditioner. After she was finished with Lexa's hair Clarke picked up a bottle of body wash and a loofah. She held them out towards Lexa. "Do you want to do this?"  
Lexa just gave her a look that said 'what do you think?'  
"I should have known." Clarke said squeezing out some body wash. "Can you stand up?" Clarke asked. Lexa started to stand, and Clarke stood with her holding her arm out to keep Lexa balanced. She continued to wash Lexa until she was clean. "Okay sit and we'll rinse." Clarke said once she was finished with the loofah. "Okay all clean." Clarke said brightly once Lexa was all rinsed off. Clarke helped her stand up again, and led her out of the tub. "Okay let's get you a towel." Clarke said shrugging on a robe. Once she had a towel on and was mostly dried off Clarke led her back to her room. Lexa sat down on her bed as soon as they reached it. "Do you want to get dressed?" Clarke asked. Lexa just nodded in response. Clarke headed over to Lexa's dresser and grabbed a pair of comfortable shorts and a big t-shirt. She brought them back over to Lexa and helped her into them.  
"Do you want your hair up?" Clarke asked frowning when she noticed it was dripping all over Lexa's shoulders.  
"Braid?" Lexa nearly groaned out from behind her clenched teeth. It was a real effort to speak but she didn't have her phone.  
"Okay let me get dressed first. I'll just be a minute." Clarke practically ran back to her room and threw on the first pyjamas that she saw. She returned to Lexa's room, hairbrush and elastic in hand. Lexa hadn't moved from her spot on the bed so Clarke crawled up beside her. She towelled off Lexa's hair a bit more and started brushing. Lexa had found her phone and positioned it so Clarke could see.  
Thank you.  
I'm sorry.  
"Hey it's okay. I'm here for you babe. Whatever you need."  
Lexa looked to the mirror to meet Clarke's reflection, and let out a small half smile. Clarke just smiled back. Clarke was nearly halfway done Lexa's braid when there was a knock on the door. Clarke and Lexa both met each other's eyes in the mirror startled by the sudden noise.  
It's Anya. Lexa typed.  
"Do you want me to tell her to go?" Clarke asked seriously. Lexa just shook her head.  
"Anybody home?" Anya called from the kitchen.  
"In Lexa's room." Clarke called knowing Lexa wasn't ready to speak just yet. As Anya's footsteps approached, Clarke could practically see Lexa's mask forming in the mirror and it nearly broke her heart. Lexa's face was neutral, not quite happy but no where close to sad. It almost looked like a normal everyday expression. If Clarke didn't know better she might have believed it. The only thing that could give Lexa away were her eyes. Anyone else might pass it off as tiredness, but Clarke could see the emptiness in her usually bright eyes. "Hey Commander! Ohh I see we're braiding each other's hair now!" Anya burst into the room. Lexa rolled her eyes at her nickname. "Do you dress each other too?" Anya continued. "What's next feeding each other?" Clarke and Lexa shared a look through the mirror that seemed to say 'no we just bathe each other. Regularly.' Clarke had to hold back a laugh.  
"What's that look about?" Anya asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"That's just our 'Anya's being annoying' look." Lexa teased. Clarke was relieved to hear Lexa's voice again, but hated that she had to pretend everything was fine.  
"Ha ha very funny." Anya said dryly. Clarke was just finishing Lexa's braid as Anya leaned against the door frame.  
"Now, not that we don't love having you, but what are you doing here?" Lexa asked sweetly, knowing it would drive Anya nuts.  
"Can't I just come visit my favourite little Heada?" Anya crooned back. Lexa pretended to gag at the nickname "I told you not to call me that! And you want something, I know you."  
"Okay you caught me." Anya said holding up Lexa's shirt that she had borrowed last week. "I brought back your shirt and I kinda wanted to borrow something else...?"  
"Take your pick," Lexa said gesturing to her closet. "And put my shirt back!" Anya was looking through Lexa's closet so Clarke took this as her chance to escape.  
She started to get down of the bed and met Lexa's eye. "I'm going to go.." Clarke mouthed and pointed towards the door.  
Lexa reached out and grabbed Clarke's wrist. "Stay?" She mouthed back.  
"So who's this person you're trying to impress?" Lexa called to Anya as Clarke sat down on the bed.  
"What? I'm not trying to impress anyone. Why would I be trying to impress anyone?"  
"Well last week you had a date... and now you want to borrow more clothes so I'm assuming there's going to be another one... also you only ramble when you like someone but are pretending not to. Need I go on?"  
"Okay. Okay. You caught me." Anya said in defeat turning from the closet to face Lexa. "I met this girl, Raven, a couple weeks ago, and we've kind of been... going out?"  
Clarke choked out a strangled cry of surprise.  
"What You got a problem with that blondie?"  
"Raven? Like as in Raven Reyes?" Clarke demanded.  
"Yeah, so?"  
"She's a really good friend of mine is all." Clarke said surprised. Raven had mentioned a girl, but never in a million years would she have guessed it was Anya.


	5. It's Brunch

Clarke was laying laying on the couch wrapped up in a blanket and watching House Hunters. Anya had dragged Lexa to a party so Clarke was on her own for the night. It was already long past the time when Lexa and Clarke usually took their bath, and Clarke just didn't feel like having one on her own. So she just laid on the couch until eventually, she fell asleep.   
When Lexa got home much later she saw Clarke passed out on the couch. Lexa walked towards the couch and knelt down in front of her. She gently brushed a strand of hair off Clarke's face. "Hey," she said softly. "Let's get you to bed." Lexa said and gently shook Clarke's shoulder. Clarke stirred and opened her eyes. She let out a groan in protest as Lexa helped her sit up.   
"What time is it?" Clarke asked groggily.   
"Late." Lexa replied. Clarke was standing now, and still had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Lexa started steering Clarke in the direction of her room, and Clarke followed along, dragging her feet. Lexa managed to get Clarke into her bed without any mishaps. Clarke's eyes were closed as her head hit the pillow so Lexa started to leave.   
"Lex?" Clarke called out.   
Lexa turned around to face her. "Hmm?"  
"I love you." Clarke said, her voice heavy with sleep.   
"I love you too." Lexa said softly. 

The next morning Lexa was in the kitchen when Clarke finally got up. "Morning sleepyhead. You didn't shower last night?"  
"Yeah I didn't really feel like it..." Clarke said sounding a little upset.   
"Well do you want to have a bath with me now?" Lexa asked.   
"Yes! But can we eat first?" Clarke asks much happier now.   
"What if we ate in the tub?" Lexa suggests.   
"Oh my god yes! We can use that big tray as like a table."

After they got everything together for breakfast, they were in the bathroom getting undressed. Lexa picked up the tray of food off the closed toilet seat and carefully balanced it across the middle of the tub, and got in. Clarke picked up the bottle of wine and the glasses and got in after her.   
"Clarke do we really need wine it's barley eleven o'clock."   
"It's brunch." Clarke said as if that explained everything.   
"Okay," Lexa shrugged, and took a glass from Clarke. The tray was full of waffles, lots of different fruits and a few other breakfast foods. They were both quiet for a while concentrating on their food.   
"So how was the party?" Clarke asked, breaking the silence.   
"Boring." Lexa replied. "Almost made me wish I stayed home with you instead." Lexa said teasingly.   
"You're such a dork." Clarke laughed. "Come on you know you love me." Clarke said with a big smile.   
"Oh? You don't remember our declarations of love that happened last night?" Lexa asked with a smirk.   
"Last night..? What are you talking about?" Clarke asked, slightly confused.   
"Last night when I got home you were asleep on the couch, so I helped you get to your bed, and then you told me you loved me." Lexa explained. "And I said it back." She said quietly.   
"Well of course I love you. You're like my best friend."  
"You're like my best friend too." Lexa said with a smile.   
"I really want to hug you right now but this dammed tray is in the way."   
"Then just move it!" Lexa said through a laugh. She picked up the tray and set it on the ground. "There."   
Clarke slid through the water, closer to Lexa and wrapped her arms around her. Lexa returned the hug, and they stayed like that until the water had gone cold, and their fingers were wrinkled.


	6. Lost

"It's gone!" Clarke exclaimed. "I had it earlier but now I can't find it!" Clarke was panicking. She had looked just about everywhere in the apartment and couldn't find anything.   
"Clarke what's wrong? What did you lose?" Lexa asked.   
"My watch! I can't find it anywhere." Clarke was getting close to tears at this point.   
"Hey it's okay I'll help you look for it, and if we don't find it we can just get you a replacement." Lexa said trying to calm Clarke down.   
"No!" Clarke practically screamed. "You don't understand, that watch is all I have left of him!" A few tears escaped from her eyes.   
"Of who Clarke? It's okay. Just talk to me."    
Clarke takes a deep breath and wipes her tears. "It was my dads watch. He gave it to me before he died."  
"Clarke..." Lexa reached out and wrapped her arms around her.   
"He got cancer when I was fourteen. We used to be really close..." Clarke trailed off, tears streaming down her face.   
"I'll help you find it okay?" Lexa said, wiping the tears from her cheek. Clarke just nodded. Lexa helped Clarke tear apart the apartment, looking in every possible corner with no luck. Lexa was checking the bathroom, and Clarke was going through her room for the fourth time. Lexa bent down to check under the sink and saw something shiny. She got down on the floor and reached under. Her hand closed around something cold and metallic. Once she pulled it out she could see that it was Clarke's watch!   
"Clarke!" She called and sprang towards the door. "Clarke! I found it!" Clarke came running from her room. Lexa held up the watch and ran towards Clarke.   
"You found it?!" Clarke ran, and practically jumped right into Lexa's arms. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Clarke squealed. "Where was it?" "Underneath the sink in the bathroom." Lexa said.   
"Ohh I must've taken it off the other night before our bath. Ooh speaking of which.. is that the time?" It was already time for their bath again.   
"Wait here!" Lexa said suddenly getting an idea. She ran towards her room, and returned with a small box in her hand.   
"What proposing to me already?" Clarke joked.   
"Ha ha very funny." Lexa said opening the box to show her it was empty.   
"Because after finding this watch for me I probably would've said yes..." Clarke continued.   
"You're such a dork," Lexa said with a laugh. "It's to put your watch in when we have a bath so you won't lose it again." Lexa explained.   
"That the best idea ever! Thank you." Clarke said taking the box from her and carefully placing her watch inside. "Keep this up and i just might be the one proposing to you." Clarke teased as they both walked into the bathroom.   
"Will you tell me more about your dad?" Lexa asked gently once they had both settled into the tub. So Clarke told her everything. How they used to build things together when she was little, where they always went for ice cream, what happened just before he died, and how she got closer to her mom after he was gone. Lexa stayed there, listening and holding her through it all.


	7. You Hate Strawberry

"We're gonna need some more shampoo.." Clarke said squiring the last of it into her palm.  
"We also need more body wash." Lexa said holding up a nearly empty bottle.  
"Man, we're hard on this stuff." Clarke sighed.  
"Yeah but at least we're conserving water." Lexa said with a shrug.  
Clarke let out a laugh. "That's true. Wanna go shopping with me in the morning?"  
"Okay sounds good." Lexa replied. 

The next morning Clarke and Lexa walked into the drugstore and headed for the hygiene section. Clarke stopped as a display caught her eye. "Ooh face masks!" She said excitedly.  
"Don't you remember what happened last time you tried to use one?" Lexa chided. Clarke pouted. "Don't give me that look, come on." Lexa said, laughing and taking Clarke's hand, leading her away from the display. Lexa spotted a shelf of candles and immediately dragged Clarke towards it. "Can we please get some candles to put around the tub?" Lexa begged.  
"Fine, but if you're getting candles, then I get to get a bath bomb." Clarke negotiated.  
"Deal!" Lexa said excitedly. She was going through every candle on the shelf, picking out her favourite scents and making Clarke smell most of them as well.  
"Okay Lexa come on. You have your candles now let's go." Clarke had to practically drag Lexa away from them.  
They were now in the shampoo aisle trying to decide which one to get.  
"Ooh you like this one don't you?" Clarke said holding up a bottle for Lexa to smell.  
"Mmm yes. But you don't. You hate strawberry." Lexa said taking the bottle from her and putting it back on the shelf.  
"I hate eating strawberries! I might like it in shampoo though!" Clarke tried to protest.  
"Fine," Lexa said picking the bottle up again. "Smell it." She held it up to Clarke's nose. Clarke sniffed, then wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Told you!" Lexa said with a laugh. Clarke just pouted. Just then a lady came down the aisle, Clarke and Lexa moved to the side to let her past.  
"Excuse me, but I just have to say you two make a lovely couple." The lady said stopping in front of them.  
"Oh we're not-"  
"It's okay dear, you don't have to hide it." The lady said with a wink, then continued on with her shopping.  
"She thought we we're-" Clarke was unable to finish her sentence because she was laughing to hard.  
"A couple." Lexa finished, but she was laughing too.  
"Well at least she was nice about." Clarke had calmed down a bit and turned back to the shampoos.


	8. Just Hold Me

"Hey Lex? Are you feeling okay? You've been kind of distant all day."  
"I'm fine, just a little tired. It's been a long day." Lexa sighed. She had barley said a world all day, and had stayed mostly in her room until Clarke managed to coax her out with the promise of pizza and a movie. Clarke paused the movie and got up off the couch, she went to the arm chair Lexa was sitting in and kneeled in front of it.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Clarke asked softly, putting her hand on Lexa's knee. Lexa was fighting back tears as she shook her head. "What's wrong? Are you sick?" Clarke asked concerned. Something about it felt different from the last time Lexa was in a 'mood', as she liked to call them. For one she was talking, and eating, so Clarke took that as a good sign. Lexa just shook her head again, but this time she couldn't hold back the tears. "Hey," Clarke said softly, wiping the tears from Lexa's cheek. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Not really,"  
"Hey how about a bath? Would that help?" Lexa just nodded and let Clarke pull her out of the chair. Once they were in the bathroom Clarke started filling up the tub, but Lexa barley registered it. She was lost in a spiral of memories. The rain. A car. A bridge. The hospital. Her favourite doll. The park. And red everywhere. Red lipstick. Red car. The doll with the red dress. Blood. The red flare of pain that had never quite left her. She was brought out of her trance by a gentle pressure on her side. Clarke was standing in front of her saying something to her that Lexa couldn't quite catch.  
"Hey," Clarke said softly, and tapped Lexa's stomach again. "Arms up." She said tugging the hem of Lexa's shirt upwards. Lexa raised her arms over her head and let Clarke undress her. She barley registered anything as she stepped into the tub and sat down. The water rippled as Clarke got in beside her. "I'm here." Clarke said gently. "If you want to talk, I'm here. Whatever you need."  
Lexa looked up from the bubbles swirling around her legs, and met Clarke's eyes. "Can you just hold me for a minute?" Lexa asked her voice barley a whisper.  
"Come here." Clarke said, stretching her arms out ready to comfort her friend. Lexa slid through the water towards Clarke, and Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa just as she started crying. They stayed like that for a while, Lexa's head buried in Clarke's shoulder, and Clarke gently rubbing a wash cloth on Lexa's back. Lexa's tears had finally stopped, and she took a few deep breaths before looking up to meet Clarke's eyes.  
"I'm sorry," Lexa said, her voice horse from crying. She sat up and wiped her eyes.  
"Hey, you don't have to apologize," Clarke said taking a dry washcloth from the edge of the tub and handing it to Lexa.  
"It's just- today was the day that my parents died."  
"Oh, Lexa..."  
"It's okay- it was a long time ago. I was only six."  
"Lexa I-"  
"No please, I need to get this out." Clarke just nodded, waiting for Lexa to continue. "Anya was ten when I moved in with her family. Her parents weren't great- weren't around much. By the time she was sixteen we were pretty much on our own. Anya got a job, and so did I, as soon as I was old enough. We managed pretty well on our own. That's why I'm so close to Anya, she's the only family I really have. But today is always really hard for me." Lexa wiped more tears away. "Usually I'm with Anya, but I called her earlier. I'm glad I'm with you."


	9. Interrupted Part 2; Confessions

"Umm Clarke.. I wanted to talk to you about something..." Lexa says nervously running her hands through the water.  
"I've been wanting to tell you something too..." Clarke said.  
"Why do I feel like we're talking about the same thing?" Lexa chuckled.  
"Well I hope we are or else this could get..." Clarke started.  
"Awkward." Lexa finished. "Okay I'll just say it. Lately I've kinda been feeling like we could be more..." Lexa hesitated.  
"More than friends." Clarke said.  
"Yes, and I think-" Lexa was cut off by a sharp knock on the door. "I swear to god if that's Anya again..."  
"Clarke!" Called a muffled voice from the front door.  
"It's Raven, she wanted to tell me something earlier but I told her I'd talk to her later." Clarke sighed "I'm sorry can we continue this later?"  
"Yeah that's fine. I'm going to Anya's soon anyway." Both girls quickly got out of the tub and dried off. Lexa headed straight for her room and Clarke went to the front door.  
"Geez Raven what's so important?" Clarke said with a laugh as she let her friend inside.  
"Good to see you too Clarke." Raven teased as she sat down on the couch. Clarke joined her and gave her a nudge on the shoulder. "Dork." She laughed. "Seriously though what's up?"  
"Okay, it's about Anya. I think things are getting pretty serious but we haven't really talked about labels or anything yet."  
"So you want her to be your girlfriend?" Clarke clarified.  
"Yes! But I don't know if that's what she wants."  
"Just talk to her about it. You're never going to find out otherwise."  
Just then Lexa walked into the room. She had changed and had a bag with her. "I won't be home tonight, I'm staying at Anya's." Lexa said shortly to Clarke.  
"Okay have fun," Clarke said, but Lexa was already out the door.  
"Well isn't she just a ray of sunshine." Raven said sarcastically.  
"Usually she's a lot nicer, but you kind of interrupted something earlier..."  
"You were in the shower when I got here- omg you guys were in the shower?!" Raven exclaimed.  
"No! Not like that! Oh my god!" Clarke denied. "We were just talking about things.." Clarke blushed. "Like if there might be anything between us..."  
"Oh my god you are so whipped!" Raven exclaimed.  
"Hey I'm not the one with an 'almost' girlfriend. You really should talk to her. But maybe not tonight because Lexa's there and I guarantee they'll be having a very similar conversation."  
"Okay, okay, I'll talk to her tomorrow." Raven gave in.  
"Good! Hey do you want to stay over tonight?" Clarke asked.  
"What? Too lonely without Lexi here?" Raven teased.  
"Shut up." Clarke tried not to laugh as she shoved Raven.  
"I'm just kidding, of course I'll stay."


	10. Shower

It was late afternoon and Raven had long gone home, but Lexa still wasn't back from Anya's. Clarke had thrown herself into painting, so she wouldn't be worrying about what to say to Lexa.   
When Lexa did finally return later that night Clarke was just finishing up her painting, and it was nearly time for their bath.   
"Hey." Lexa greeted as if everything was normal.   
"Hey," Clarke answered back, then deciding that two could play like the past twenty four hours never happened said, "do you mind if we take a shower tonight? Cause I don't think we should really be sitting in paint water for too long..." Clarke said holding out one of her arms which she had somehow managed to almost completely cover with just about every colour of paint. Lexa just laughed and took her hand. "Let's get you cleaned up." 

"Oh my god Clarke! How did you manage do get paint on your back?" Lexa laughed. Clarke turned her neck and tried to look at the paint.   
"Oh my god," she laughed. "Can you wash it off?" She asked handing Lexa the loofah she had been using.   
"Like seriously do you paint with your entire body?" Lexa had gotten most of the paint off of Clarke when she turned around suddenly. Lexa looked up to meet Clarke's eyes and avoid staring at... other places.   
"Turn around." Clarke said, taking the loofah out of Lexa's hands. Lexa obeyed, slightly dazed. Clarke brought the loofah up to Lexa's back and started making slow circles. Lexa nearly let out a moan, but bit her lip to keep it in. She arched her back, and pulled her hair out of the way. Lexa was leaning into Clarke's touch and "my god that feels so good" Lexa feared she had said that out loud because Clarke pulled her closer and reached her hand around to Lexa's stomach. Then she slowly, almost teasingly inched her hand higher and higher with the loofah. Clarke dragged her hand back down and around to Lexa's back again. Lexa was breathing heavily, trying to control herself. Clarke brought her hand up to Lexa's shoulder, and started bringing it over the top and towards her collarbone.   
"Is this okay?" Clarke asked. Lexa backed up even more so she was practically flush with Clarke. "Yes." Lexa let out a sigh that was practically a moan. God she wanted Clarke right now. Clarke brought her hand down across Lexa's chest. Lexa arched into Clarke's touch, wanting more. Lexa let out a moan, and spun around pinning Clarke to the shower wall. Clarke reached out to pull Lexa closer.   
"You want this?" Lexa asked nudging her knee in between Clarke's legs.   
"Yes." Clarke breathed. Lexa closed the distance between them and kissed Clarke.   
\----  
After their 'shower' Lexa and Clarke were laying in Clarke's bed, still in their towels.   
"What does this mean for us?" Clarke asked, starring up at the ceiling.   
"What do you want it to mean?" Lexa asked snuggling closer into Clarke's side.   
"I don't know." Clarke sighed draping an arm across her forehead.   
"Well we could A, keep this strictly to 'bath time', B, start dating, or C, pretend this never happened, and resume life as normal." Lexa listed out all of the options that she could think of.   
"Not the last one." Clarke said firmly.   
"Good because I don't think I could forget about that." Lexa said teasingly. Clarke poked her in the side and she let out a giggle.   
"What if we do a combination of the first two? Like we'd be together but we just don't tell anyone yet?" Clarke suggested.   
"That could work..." Lexa said. She rolled over so she could see Clarke. "Let's do it." She said, and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
